Bukan Mimpi
by FranbergH
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah bermimpi suatu hari nanti ia akan menikah dan memiliki anak hingga kenyataan itu disodorkan di wajahnya.. #Ditulis untuk SSFD walaupun telat di sini, biariiinnn! SasuSakuFoevaaaahhh!# :D


**Bukan Mimpi**

 _By: Franbergh_

 _(Naruto dan dunianya punya Om Kishimoto Masashi)_

Suara lirih dari monitor yang teramat familier di telinganya mulai terdengar seolah menariknya dari kegelapan. Kemudian terasa sangat perlahan, ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti dengan rapat dan kesadarannya langsung memberitahunya, _"Tou-san."_

Hanya ayahnya yang merapatkan selimutnya hingga seketat itu.

Baru kemudian ia mengerjap merasakan sengatan cahaya saat membuka matanya, rupanya ada yang membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menarik tangannya untuk menutupi matanya, tetapi sesuatu terasa seperti mengikatnya dan dahinya berkerut melihat selang infus terpasang di tangannya.

" _Apa aku berlebihan lagi berlatih menggunakan cakra?"_

Ya, tubuhnya terasa lemah.

" _Gawat, aku akan kena marah Shishou lagi."_

Dan sekarang semangatnya ikut melemah. Ia menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka matanya lagi, memaksanya terbiasa dengan cahaya. Dan semakin sadar, ia semakin khawatir.

Ia sekarang berada di ruang perawatan di rumah sakit! Pasti kondisinya gawat sekali sampai harus beristirahat di rumah sakit. Biasanya Tsunade mengirimnya ke klinik, atau langsung ke rumah.

" _Apa sebaiknya aku kabur saja ya?"_ pikirannya sekarang mulai terkontaminasi. _"YA! Ayo kabur saja, Sakura! Lagi pula aku lapar!"_

Ya. Tekadnya sudah agak membulat hingga ia mencoba duduk dan melihat ada orang lain di dalam kamar.

Ia menatap dua orang sedang duduk di sofa di seberang tempat tidurnya. Tidak, mereka lebih bisa dikatakan tertidur. Seorang pria dan seorang gadis berkacamata seumurannya. Mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda.

Sakura menoleh memeriksa kamarnya untuk meyakinkan mereka di situ untuk menunggu pasien lainnya. Tetapi ia sendirian dan tempat tidurnya adalah satu-satunya tempat tidur di dalam ruangan, dari ukuran kamarnya tidak memungkinkan sebuah tempat tidur pasien lainnya bisa menempati ruangan itu. Artinya dua orang itu memang di situ untuknya.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya menatap dua orang yang terlelap di hadapannya dan sesuatu terasa familier. Wajah pria itu sangat familier. Kulit putihnya, raut cantiknya, rambut gelap yang membingkai wajahnya, semuanya terasa sangat familier. Seperti seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya.

Sasuke. Tambah lagi, pria itu mengenakan kaos hitam berleher tinggi seperti yang dulu sering dipakai Sasuke.

Tatapannya beralih kepada orang lain yang juga sedang terlelap di sofa. Pria itu merangkulnya, sejenak membuat Sakura merasa iri. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip dengan kulit putih dan rambut gelap yang kontras. Mungkin mereka bersaudara? Tetapi yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh, anak itu mengenakan sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan pakaiannya.

" _Jangan bilang itu memang bajuku yang dia pakai! Berani sekali!"_

Sakura memicingkan matanya menikam baju merah _trademark-_ nya dengan kecurigaan penuh semangat hingga tidak sadar pria di sisi gadis itu sudah terbangun dan sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah lega.

"Sakura."

Sakura tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya tersentak. Suara itu terdengar sangat akrab. Hanya satu orang dalam ingatannya yang memiliki suara yang persis sama.

Sakura menatap pria itu perlahan menarik tangannya dari bahu gadis di sisinya yang masih terlelap dan berdiri berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Dan jantungnya serasa melompat (monitor di sisinya membuktikan itu bukan hanya khayalannya) saat pria itu menunduk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah." Bisik pria itu tidak memperhatikan monitor di sisi tempat tidur mulai heboh mendeteksi kekacauan tubuh Sakura.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke..kun?" Sakura tergagap, mungkin berasal dari sengatan panas tubuhnya yang mendadak hingga ia memiliki ide gila dan absurd bahwa pria ini pasti Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke-nya yang kabur dari desa sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya tetapi Sasuke-nya menua (menua dengan indahnya) dengan kecepatan super.

Pria yang diyakini Sakura sebagai Sasuke itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sakura. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sakura dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sakura. Syukurlah." Kemudian ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura dan monitor di sisi tempat tidur berulah lagi.

"PAPA! Apa yang papa lakukan? Aaaaaahhh! Mama! Ada yang sakit? Sudah tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah!"

Kepala Sakura terasa berputar. Semuanya sangat kacau. Mulai dari pria misterius yang secara ajaib ternyata memang Sasuke, satu-satunya Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah diketahuinya. Gadis yang memanggilnya papa (dan wajah yang identik dengan si papa) yang menariknya hingga terlepas dari Sakura, kemudian memanggilnya mama, memburunya dengan pertanyaan dan memeluknya dengan tidak kalah erat.

" _Ini pasti mimpi. Beberapa tahun mengejar Sasuke dan sekarang aku bermimpi terbangun dengan pelukan dari Sasuke, SUAMIKU. Dan kami punya putri! Kau jelas sedang bermimpi, Sakura!"_

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap kejanggalan di wajah Sakura. Dia tampak bingung melihat Sarada, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Mama?" Sarada juga menyadari kejanggalannya. "Papa! Ada yang aneh dengan Mama!" Tangan Sakura mengambang seperti takut untuk menyentuh Sarada yang masih memeluknya. Dan mata hijau Sakura benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

"Panggil Shizune!" perintah Sasuke singkat dan Sarada langsung berbalik melesat menuju pintu dan keluar, kemudian Sakura bisa mendengar gadis itu berteriak di lorong.

"Shizune-baachan!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke menarik kesadarannya lagi. Sakura menatapnya tertegun dan tanpa sadar dia tertawa lemah.

"Ah, gawat. Aku bermimpi. Kali ini jauh lebih absurd dari biasanya. Sasuke-kun kau kelihatan tampan. Dan haha! Kita menikah. Dan mempunyai putri. Benar-benar absurd. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Omong-omong ini pertama kalinya aku bermimpi mempunyai seorang anak.." Sakura tidak bisa berhenti berbicara karena gugup. Sasuke-nya menatapnya dengan tajam, rasanya belum pernah Sasuke yang dikenalnya menatapnya seperti itu.

"..bahkan dia memakai pakaian yang sama denganku haha.." tawa gugup Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya lagi, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memegang tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum dan Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar sedang terjadi, tetapi Sakura ini terdengar seperti Sakura yang dulu dikenalnya, cerewet.

"Ini.." Sasuke mengambil sebelah tangan Sakura dan menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya "..bukan mimpi, Sakura." Sakura tertegun melihat cincin di jarinya. "Kita mempunyai putri.. kemudian menikah." Lanjut Sasuke dengan senyuman bersalah (tetapi bangga) membentang di wajahnya, dan wajah Sakura merona. Sekali lagi sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang sisi wajah Sakura.

"Ini bukan mimpi," dan ia menunduk menciumnya, kemudian pintu bergeser terbuka bersamaan dengan suara heboh Sarada.

"MAMA! APA YANG PAPA LAKUKAN?!"

"Uchiha-san, keluar!" Shizune di belakang Sarada tampak bengis.

Kemudian Sasuke baru sadar, Sakura pingsan di tangannya.

"Eh? Sakura?!"

 **===========TOMAT===========**


End file.
